Just You
by deercode
Summary: Wonkyu ! Kyuhyun yang terus menunggu Siwon hingga Siwon pulang dan langsung melamarnya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya . *aish sumarry ganyambung ama isi ! Baca aja deh . RnR .. kalau berminat .. xD


"_Oppa Oppa ! Kalau sudah besar nanti menikah denganku, ne?" mohon gadis kecil berparas cantik . rambutnya panjang sepinggang denga gelombang di bawahnya dan juga gaun putih berdominasi warna pink membuatnya semakin manis . _

"_Iya, Tapi Kyu harus berjanji .. Menunggu oppa disini .. Menunggu oppa kembali untuk Kyu . janji?" tanya seorang lelaki yang sudah bisa dibilang remaja pada gadis kecil itu . Dia mengulurkan jemari kelingkingnya kearah sang gadis _

"_Ne ! Kyu berjanji !" sang gadis menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking remaja tadi . _

"_Kyu .. Akan menunggu oppa .. Disini .."_

~~... Just You ...~~

Author : Lee YoungMin

Rated : T

Pair : Wonkyu, Yewook .

Sumarry : Kyuhyun yang terus menunggu Siwon hingga Siwon pulang dan langsung melamarnya dihadapan kedua orang tuanya .

Warning : Genderswitch for KyuWook . FF gaje yang dibuat author karena akhir-akhir ini galau xD . Dan sebuah kerinduan author pada Kyuhyun #plak aabaikan . Dan jgn slhakan author kalau kalian jadi gaje karena baca ff ini ~~

.

.

Di taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di sebuah bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu dan diukir seindah mungkin, ada sepasang namja dan yeoja yang mesra sedang berbincang .

Mesra? Ah, haruskah kita bilang begitu?

"Kyuhyun-ah, Saranghae .." ucap Changmin tulus pada Kyuhyun .

"Aish, Changminnie .. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kan .. Aku tak akan menerimamu ! Ada seseorang yang kutunggu di luar sana .." Kyuhyun berusaha selembut mungkin pada Changmin .

"Ne, Ne ! Aku tau ! Tapi setidaknya kau terima dong ajakan kencanku !" protes Changmin . Sepertinya dia mulai kesal dengan gadis didepannya ini .

"Kencan? Oh, ayolah Changmin .. Kau tau kan aku ini malas kalau soal seperti itu .. Sudah ah, aku mau kembali kekelas," Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya . Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya .

...

-Kyuhyun POV-

Uuuh~! Si Changmin itu lama-lama menyebalkan ! Terus-terusan menyatakan cintanya padaku, memang dikira aku gak risih apa? Yeoja kan gak cuma aku aja ! Norak banget sih !

Ah, perkenalkan namakun Cho Kyuhyun . Umurku 16 tahun, kelas 2 sma dan aku yeoja . Y-E-O-J-A ! Kalian dengar? *ya gak lah -_-* Aku tau sikapku memang agak kasar seperti namja tapi bagaimanapun juga aku ini gadis cantik yang polos, lugu, pintar, baik hati, dan tidak sombong .. *narsis u,u

Laki-laki tadi namanya Shim Changmin, dia temanku . Umur kami sama, sifat kami pun hampir mirip . Tapi sayang .. Aku mulai risih padanya semenjak dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku . Huh ! Padahal dia tau aku hanya mencintai satu namja di dunia ini, tapi kenapa dia begitu memaksaku? Menyebalkan !

BRUK !

Aku menabrak seseorang . Uh, aku terlalu bodoh ! Melamun di saat sedang jalan .

"Ah, mianhae .." kulihat dia yang jatuh . Kepalanya menunduk, bukunya berserakan di lantai . "Sekali lagi mianhae .. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja .." ucapku lembut . Aku ikut berjongkok dan mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan itu .

"Ya .. dasar dongsaeng bodoh .." lelaki yang kutabrak mendongakkan kepalanya .

Omo! Itu Yesung oppa !

"Oppa ! Aish ! Ku kira siapa!" aku melemparkan buku yang kupungut kepadanya .

"Ya ! Hati-hati ! Ini buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan . Bisa kena denda besar aku kalau rusak," Yesung oppa membetulkan letak buku ditangannya .

"Mianhae .." ucapku . Aku melihat rambutnya .

"Kau mengganti tatanan rambutmu opaa?" tanyaku . Yesung mengangguk .

"Bagaimana? Terlihat lebih keren kan kalau begini?" ucapnya tersenyum pamer .

"Ani .. Kau malah terlihat lebih aneh," jawabku dingin .

"Mwo? Jinjja? Ish, aku selalu salah memilih model rambut . Padahal ini untuk kencan nanti malamku dengan Ryeowook," ucapnya sambil merapikan beberapa rambutnya yang berantakan .

"Ryeowook eonni? Kau akan mengajaknya dinner?" tanyaku takjub . Yesung oppa mengangguk bangga .

"Whoaaaa ! Asyiknya .. ! Aku juga mau !" aku mempoutkan bibirku dan mengembungkan pipiku .

"Bersamaku yuk chagi?" kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku dan kepalanya bersandar dibahuku . Menimbulkan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa leherku .

"Ya ! Hei !" aku segera menjauh dari nya . Pasti ..

Yak ! Si Zhoumi koala mesum ! *?

"Waeyo baby? Kemarilah .. aku rindu sekali padamu~" Zhoumi merentangkan tangannya bersiap memelukku . Aku segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Yesung oppa .

"Hei, Songsaenim ! Jaga sikap pada muridmu !" ucap Yesung .

"Yesung-ssi .. aku hanya ingin memeluk adikmu saja kok .. Dan sedikit memberi kecupan rindu padanya ~~ " Zhoumi tersenyum mesum membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri .

"Songsae, kau ada pelajaran dikelasku sekarang . Mari ikut aku dan jangan sentuh adikku !" Yesung oppa menyeret Zhoumi menuju kelasnya .

"Aish .. KuiXian baby~ tolong akuuu~" rancaunya tak jelas . Ish, namja aneh -_-

-Kyuhyun POV end-

...

Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya .

"Kyuuuuuuniiieeeeee!" Ryeowook langsung menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun .

"Waeyo eonni?" Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung .

"Tebak apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar-binar . Kyuhyun tersenyum .

"Kau diajak dinner sama Yesung oppa kan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan cepat .

"Yap ! Tepat ! eh, bagaimana kau tau Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook heran .

"Aku hanya menebak, dan ternyata benar! Heehehe" Kyuhyun nyengir .

"Ng..ngg .. Menurutmu aku pantas pakai baju apa Kyunnie?" tanya Ryeowook .

"Kalau menurutku, tanpa baju berlebihan pun eonni tetap akan cantik kok ^^ Wanita berpenampilan simpe dan polos itulah tipikal Yesung oppa," Kyuhyun tersenyum .

"Aigoo~~ ternyata kau sangat mengerti Yesungie oppa ya ..." ucap Ryeowook .

"Yaiyalah .. Selama ini .. Cuma Yesung oppa yang menemaniku . Appa dan eomma sibuk sekali sehingga jarang ada bersama kami . Saat liburan ataupun hari biasa sama aja . Sama-sama membosanan tanpa ada appa dan eomma yang mengajak kami berlibur" eluh Kyuhyun .

"Hm .." Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus bahu Kyuhyun .

"Oh, iya .. ada satu lagi orang yang suka menemaniku .. dulu .." Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela .

"Ah, si Choi Siwon itu kan?" tanya Ryeowook . Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lirih .

"Masihkah dia mengingatku?" gumam Kyuhyun . Ryeowook menggenggegam tangan Kyuhyun .

"Pasti dia mengingatmu Kyunnie~ Percayalah pada janjinya ! Hwaiting!" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya sendiri dan mengangkatnya lalu mengibaskannya sedikit sebagai penyemangat Kyuhyun .

"Ne .. Hwaiting !"

...

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya diperkarangan rumah . Dia turun dari mobil dengan badan limbung kesana-kemari .

"Huuh~ Aku capek sekali .. Zhoumi Songsae sialan !" gerutu Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah disambut pelayan-pelayannya .

"Nona Kyuhyun? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya salah satu pelayan .

"Ne, aku baik baik saja, Seo eonni .." Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan diri ke sofa yang empuk .

"Oh, ada apa dengan adikku ini? Kau terlihat lelah ? hm?" Yesung yang baru turun dari tangga mendekati Kyuhyun .

"Oppa tau? Tadi si koala mesum itu memaksaku menemaninya berbelanja sesuatu . Dia bilang sebentar ! Tapi, kenyataannya? Aku baru sampai rumah jam segini ! Orang i tu benar-benar gila shopping !" ucap Kyuhyun emosi .

"Koala mesum? Zhoumi Songsae maksudmu?" tanya Yesung . Kyuhyun mengangguk kesal .

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu," goda Yesung . Kyuhyun mendelik .

"Aniyo oppa ! Dia itu naksir teman sekelasku, namanya Henry Lau, tau kan? Yeoja mungil berpipi chubby seperti mochi dengan rambut hitam legam se pinggang dan kulit seputih salju?" jelas Kyuhyun .

"Ah, yeoja itu ! Aku pernah melihatnya . Dia yeoja yang pendiam dan manis," ucap Yesung .

"Iya, yang itu . Tapi dia bukan anak yang pendiam kok jika bersamaku . Dia anak manis yang baik," Kyuhyun tersenyum .

"Tapi, kenap si koala itu malah menggodamu? Menunjukan seolah-olah dia menyukaimu setengah mati?" Yesung mengeryit heran .

"Mungkin dia terlalu gengsi jika bilang langsung pada Henry," jawab Kyuhyun .

"Gengsi? Si playboy itu gengsi ? Huahahah !" Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak .

Kyuhyun hanya cengo melihat abangnya yang tertawa geli itu .

"Hei, oppa .. kau tidak siap-siap untuk dinner?" tanya Kyuhyun sukses membuat tawa Yesung berhenti dan langsung membelalakan matanya .

"OMONA ! Aku lupa !" Yesung langsung segera melesat menaiki tangga dan buru-buru mempersiapkan diri .

"Ish, dia tampan .. tapi sangat bodoh . Sangat cocok sekali dengan Ryeowook eonni . Pasangan aneh -_-" gumam Kyuhyun .

Kruyuuuuk~~

"Aih, lapar ..." Kyuhyun berjalan ke meja makan . Zhoumi mengajaknya berbelanja selama 5 jam dan bahkan dia tak ingat untuk makan siang ! Sialan sekali si Zhoumi, pikir Kyuhyun .

"Menu makan malam ini apa, Tae eonni?" tanya Kyuhyun pada salah satu koki andalan dirumahnya .

"Ada makanan kesukaan Nona," Taeyeon tersenyum .

"Jajangmyun? Yeah ! Aku sayang eonni !" Kyuhyun memeluk kokinya itu . Taeyeon tersenyum .

"Kyu ! Aku pergi dulu ne ! Jangan tidur terlalu malam atau akan kuadukan ke appa !" teriak Yesung dari ruang depan .

"YA bawel ! Dasar pengadu !" balas Kyuhyun sambil memayunkan bibirnya .

...

Tok Tok Tok !

Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring di kasur sambil memainkan PSP nya menoleh ke asal suara .

"Nuguya?" tanyanya pada si pengetuk pintu .

"Nona, ini .. Ada orang yang menelpon, dan ingin berbicara padamu," jawab pelayan yang mengetuk pintunya . Dengan malas Kyuhyun bangun dan membuka pintu .

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun . Pelayan itu hanya mengangkat bahu, dan menyerahkan telepon itu pada Kyuhyun . "Saya permisi dulu .."pelayan itu membungkuk dan segera pergi . Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menutup pintunya .

"Yobosseyo?" tanyanya pada si penelpon sambil duduk di sofa .

"Kyuhyunnie~" panggil si penelpon . Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, suara ini .. suara bass ini .. Mungkinkah?

"Siwon oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya .

"Ne, chagi .. Ini aku .." jawab Siwon di sebrang sana . Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca . Dia menangis .

"Oppa .. hiks .. Bogoshipoyo .. Jeongmal .. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo .." ucap Kyuhyun terisak .

"Ssst .. Uljimma .. Jangan menangis baby .." Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun .

"Waeyo oppa? Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang .. Aku sangat .. sangat hiks .." Kyuhyun menahan isakannya . Dia begitu senang, terharu, kecewa ah .. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang .

"Mianhae .. Jeongmal mianhae .." ucap Siwon .

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan mengatur nafasnya .

"Ah, gwaencahan oppa ^^ . Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah tenang .

"Aku akan pulang .. ke Seoul .." jawab Siwon pelan .

"Mwo? Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya .

"Ne .. Dan aku akan memenuhi janjimu .. Kita menikah chagi .." jawab Siwon mantap .

"O..oppa .. kau .."

"Aku akan pulang, dan menemui orang tua mu .. Aku akan melamarmu dihadapan mereka," ucap Siwon lagi .

"Saranghae .. nan jeongmal saranghae .. neomu neomu joahe .." setelah mengatakan itu Siwon memutuskan sambungan .

Kyuhyun terdiam . Dia tidak sanggup berbicara apa-apa lagi . Perasaannya sekarang sangat sangat sangar senang ! Bagaimana tidak? Tunangannya yang pergi ke Jepang selama 13 tahun .. Meninggalkannya sendirian disini, akan segera pulang dan melamarnya ! Menepati janjinya 13 tahun yang lalu .

"Ini bukan mimpi kan? Bukan kan ? Kalau ini mimpi, kuharap aku tidak akan bangun selamanya !" Kyuhyun mencubiti pipinya .

"Awwh .." ringisnya . Pipinya merah karena dia mencubit terlalu keras .

"Ini bukan mimpi ..." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya . Meraih foto nya dan Siwon yang terpajang manis di meja sebelah kanan kasurnya . Berjalan ke balkon kamarnya . Memeluk foto itu dan berteriak keras .

"Oppa .. Saranghaeeeeeee .. !" ucapnya keras seiring angin malam yang berhembus sedang .

...

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan semangat menuju kelasnya . Matanya berbinar saat menangkap bayangan Ryeowook yang berdiri didepan kelas Yesung .

"Eonniiiiii !" panggilnya semangat sambil berlari menghampiri Ryeowook .

"Kyunnie? Waeyo? Kau keliahatn gembira sekali," tanya Ryeowook .

"Tebak apa?" Kyuhyun mengikuti gaya Ryeowook kemarin .

"Kau menang hadiah lotre?" tebak Ryeowook asal .

"Ish, bukan eon! Ini lebih menggembirakan !" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya imut .

"Siwon hyung menelponku semalam !" teriak Kyuhyun girang . "Dan .. dan .. kau tau eon? Dia akan pulang dan melamarku !" Kyuhyun loncat-loncat gajelas . Ryeowook yang masih mencerna kata-kata Kyuhyun bengong .

"Jinjja?" tanyanya setelah beberapa detik kemudian . Entah apa yang membuat malaikat mungil kita ini agak sedikit telmi .

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat . Senyum terkembang jelas di wajah cantiknya .

"Chukkae nae dongsaeng," Ryeowook memeluk Kyuhyun erat .

"Hei hei hei .. Kalian mesra sekali . Wookie, kau saja tidak pernah memelukku seperti itu?" Yesung keluar dari kelasnya dan langsung manyun melihat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang saling berpelukan .

"Eonni milikku, weeek!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yesung .

"Ya ! Wookie itu milikku !" Yesung menarik Ryeowook kepelukannya .

"Ani ! Punyaku!"

"Punyaku!"

Dan terjadilah perang bersaudara hanya karena mempeributkan seorang gadis . Sedangkan si gadis hanya bisa pasrah dioper kesana kemari oleh sang kakak dan adiknya -_- *abaikan

...

"Aku pulaaaaaaang !" ucap Kyuhyun lantang saat dirinya sudah memasuki rumah .

"Jangan berteriak Nona Kyuhyun ..." nasihat pelayannya . "Mianhae .." Kyuhyun hanya nyengir tak bersalah .

"Oiya, Nona .. Ada suatu hadiah dikamar nona .." salah satu pelayan yang lain berucap . Kyuhyun mengeryitkan keningnya .

"Hadiah? Dari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun . Pelayan itu mengangkat bahu tak tau . "Yang pasti .. Nona Kyuhyun akan sangat menyukainya," pelayan itu tersenyum .

"Sebaiknya anda cepat melihat hadiah itu Nona, karena hadiah itu sudah lama menunggu," pelayan yang lain ikut menimpali . Kyuhyun mengangguk . Dia segera melesat cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya .

Dia berhenti tepat didepan pintu berwarna babyblue kepunyaan kamarnya . Menggegam kenop pintu dan membuka nya perlahan . Alisnya bertautan keatas bertanda dia bingung . Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa tapi .. Ada seorang namja yang duduk ditepi ranjang menghadap kearahnya dengan tangan yang mengangkat sebuket bunga mawar yang hingga menutupi wajahnya .

"Ng .. Siapa ya?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut . Jelas dia takut, ada seorang pria masuk sembarangan kekamar wanita .

"Kyu? Kau tak kenal aku?" tanya namja dibalik bunga mawar itu . Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat . Matanya berkaca-kaca . Siap menjatuhkan bulir bening itu kapan saja .

"Si..Siwon oppa?' tanyanya tak percaya .

"Neeee~~" orang itu menurunkan buket bunga yang menghalangi wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, menahan isakan yang mulai keluar .

"Hiks .. O..oppa .." dia berjalan mendekati Siwon . Siwon tersenyum . "Kemari babyKyu .." Siwon meletakkan buket bunga diatas kasur dan merentangkan tangannya menyambut Kyuhyun yang akan memeluknya .

Kyuhyun setengah berlari dah langsung menghambur ke pelukan Siwon dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya .

"Oppa .. Hiks ... Oppa .." Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon erat .

"Ne, baby .. Aku disini .. Jeongmal bogoshipoyo .. Saranghae ..." Siwon menhujamkan ciuman bertubi-tubi dipucuk kepala Kyuhyun .

"Nado .. Nado Sarang .. Saranghae .." balas Kyuhyun ditengah isakkannya .

"Hei, sudahlah babyKyu .. uljimma .." Siwon mendudukan Kyu dipangkuannya, menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan mengelus pipinya, menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir .

"Uhh~ Hiks .. Oppa .. Huwee," Kyuhyun terus saja menangis .

"Kau makin manis baby ..." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun .

Kyuhyun menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Siwon . Wajah Siwon semakin dekat . Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat dirasanya ada sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya .

...

"Kapan kau pulang Siwonnie?" tanya Yesung . Mereka sedang ada di ruang tamu sekarang, dengan adanya Yesung, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Siwon .

"Tadi pagi . Kau tau hyung? Aku menunggu Kyuhyun pulang selama 7 jam.. Aku hampir mati kebosanan karena menunggu -_-" keluh Siwon .

"Mwo? 7 jam? Kau gila oppa !" ucap Kyuhyun .

"Ini semua kan demi kau baby .." Siwon memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, yang sukses membuat guratan tipis bewarna merah muda di pipi mulus Kyuhyun .

"Aish, mataku sakit nih liat orang mesra-mesraan," sindir Yesung .

Siwon tertawa . Dia melirik Ryeowook yang duduk disamping Yesung .

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Siwon .

"Oh ya .. Ini Kim Ryeowook .. Yeojachinguku," jawab Yesung .

"Kim Ryeowook imnida .." ucap Ryeowook sopan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Choi Siwon imnida," balas Siwon .

"Ah, jadi ini Siwon yang sering disebut-sebut Kyunnie itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum jail . Kyuhyun mendelik . "Eonni !" Kyuhyun memukul pelan pundak Ryeowook . Ryeowook tertawa .

"Jadi kau sudah lulus dari pendidikanmu di Jepang itu Siwon?" tanya Yesung . Siwon mengangguk .

"Enak sekali . Aku saja tamat SMA belum," keluh Yesung .

"Itu kan karena kau telat masuk sekolah dulu hyung," Siwon tertawa . Yesung tambah merengut .

"Berhenti mencoba bersikap imut oppa ! Aku ingin muntah jadinya !" sindir Kyuhyun pedas .

"Ya ! Dasar magnae evil!" Yesung menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun . "Appo!" jerit Kyuhyun . Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Siwon hanya tertawa.

...

"Jadi, kalian berdua ingin menikah? Begitu?" tanya tuan Cho pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang duduk disofa samping mereka . Siwon mengangguk mantap .

"Tapi, apakah usia Kyuhyun tidak terlalu muda untuk menikah?" tanya nyonya Cho .

"Kurasa sudah, eomma . Usiaku juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun kan?" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum . Tuan Cho tersenyum .

"Sudahlah, kita restui saja . Lagipula aku juga paham kalau Siwon dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan hubungan mereka yang hanya sebatas bertunangan saja . Mereka kan juga ingin punya status tetap seperti hubungan suami istri," ucap appa Kyuhyun bijak .

"Aku sih terserah kau saja .." nyonya Cho tersenyum lembut .

"Jadi?" tanya Siwon .

"Kalian berdua boleh menikah," jawab nyonya Cho .

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar . Tuan Cho mengangguk .

"Aish, gomawo appa ! eomma!" Kyuhyun langsung menghambur kepelukan kedua orang tuanya . "Saranghae" Kyuhyun mencium masing-masing kedua pipi appa dan eommanya . Sedangkan Siwon tersenyum bahagia .

"Kapan kalian mau melaksanakan pernikahannya?" tanya tuan Cho .

"Kurasa sebaiknya secepat mungkin . Siwon sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai istrinya," nyinya Cho tersenyum jail . Sedangkan wajah Kyuhyun memerah malu .

"Bagaimana kalau minggu depan?" tanya tuan Cho . "Ide bagus, appa dan eomma akan segera menyiapkan semuanya . Jadi, kalian bisa santai sebelum hari itu tiba," nyonya Cho tersenyum lembut .

"Benarkah? Terima kasih untuk semuanya appa .. eomma," Siwon bangun dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan ke arah kedua orang tua Kyuhyun .

"Ne, kami percaya jika kau yang bersama anakku," ucap tuan Cho menepuk pundak Siwon . Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut .

...

Di taman kota yang sejuk ini, terlihat sepasang kekasih duduk di bangku taman . Menikmati sore yang tidak terlalu panas ini . 5 hari sudah mereka leawati semenjak Siwon melamar Kyuhyun malam itu .

"Kau gugup?" tanya Siwon .

"Tentu saja ! Bagaimana tidak? Acara pernikahannya lusa oppa ! Lusa ! Aish," Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya . Menahan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat .

"Sudahlah, tenang saja . Lagipula tidak akan ada yang menakutkan di acara nanti kan?" canda Siwon . Kyuhyun merengut sebal .

"Hei, kau mau es krim?" tanya Siwon . "Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung . Siwon menunjuk ke mobil es krim yang sedang berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk . Kyuhyun mengangguk imut .

"Rasa cokelat kan?" Siwon bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju mobil es krim itu . Mengantri bersama anak-anak kecil yang juga membeli es krim itu .

"Kyuhyunnie," panggil seseorang . Kyuhyun menoleh .

"Eh? Changmin?"

Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk disampingnya . "Sendirian?" tanya Changmin . Kyuhyun menggeleng . "Aku bersama tunanganku," Kyuhyun tersenyum .

"Mwo? Tunangan? Kau tidak pernah memberitahukan ini padaku?" tanya Changmin tidak terima . Kyuhyun menaikan satu alisnya .

"Memang kau siapaku? Hanya teman kan? Dan memang hal ini adalah hal wajib yang memang harus kuberitahu padamu? Tidak kan?" jawab Kyuhyun sakarstik .

Changmin menggeram . "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-ssi," ucap Changmin masih selembut mungkin .

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? Aku menicintaimu juga begitu? Kau egois Changmin-ssi," balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin tajam .

Changmin mencengkram pundak Kyuhyun kuat . Kyuhyun meringis sakit . "Apa yang kau lakukan Chang- hmmmfph" ucapannya terpotong saat Changmin mencium bibirnya kasar .

PLAK!

Kyuhyun menampar Changmin . "Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin-ssi?" bentak Kyuhyun .

"Kyu ..." panggil Siwon . Kyuhyun menoleh dan membelalakan matanya saat melihat Siwon yang berdiri mematung dengan es krim yang sudah jatuh sedari tadi .

"Oppa, ini .. Kumohon .. Aku tidak-" ucapan Kyu terhenti saat melihat Siwon yang membalikan badannya dan meninggalkannya .

"Oppa ! Kumohon dengarkan dulu !" Kyuhyun bangun dari tempatnya . Changmin menahan tangannya . "Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menepis kasar tangan Changmin dan langsung berlari menyusul Siwon .

-Siwon POV-

Apa-apaan lelaki itu? Siapa dia? Seenaknya saja mencium Kyuhyunku ! Memang dia tidak tau apa kalau Kyuhyun itu milikku? Kurang ajar sekali !

Aku membuka pintu apartemen ku . Dan menghempaskan diriku di sofa . Sebentar lagi pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun . Tapi kenapa ada saja yang membuatku kesal huh?

"Oppa .." kudengar suara manis Kyuhyun yang mendekat ke arahku . Dia duduk disampingku . "Oppa .." dia menarik-narik lengan kausku . Disaat aku sedang kesal dia masih saja bertindak imut? -_-

"Oppa .. jangan marah .. Tadi itu Changmin . Dia hanya temanku, kami sungguh tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa ! Aku berani bersumpah oppa ! Sungguh .. Aku hanya mencintaimu . Percayalah .." Kyuhyun memasang wajah melasnya . Tetapi aku tetap diam .

"Oppa .. Maafkan aku .." Kyuhyun mulai memeluk lenganku . Aku tetap diam . "Oppa .. Kumohon .. Maafkan aku .." Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya . Suara dan bahunya mulai bergetar . Aish, aku tidak tega ..

"Kyu ..." panggilku . Dia masih saja menunduk .

"Kyuhyun ..." aku memegang dagunya dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapku . Kulihat mata indahnya mengalirkan air mata .

"Uljimma .. Iya .. Kumaafkan .. Jangan menangis," aku mengusap air matanya . Kudengar dia yang terus menggumamkan kata 'mianhae' .

"Ssst .. Iya iya . Aku hanya tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain," aku memeluk Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun menghentikan isakkannya . "Maafkan aku oppa .. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Kyu dengan nada menyesal . Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya .

Aku mencium keningnya . "Kening ini hanya milikku," lalu mencium kedua mata bulatnya "Mata ini juga milikku," aku lanjut menicum kedua pipi putih mulusnya "Pipi ini hanya milikku .."

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah . Aku mengelus bibir merah sintalnya . "Dan bibir ini hanya milikku," aku mencium bibirnya lembut .

"Mmh .." nafsuku tiba-tiba muncul saat mendengar desahannya . Ciuman yang tadinya hanya sebatas kecupan berubah jadi ciuman panas . Ciumanku turun ke leher jenjang putihnya . Menciumnya pelan, sedikit menghisapnya hingga tercetak sebuah tanda kepemilikan .

"Aaah .. o..oppa .. mmh," aku semakin bersemangat mengecupi leher jenjangnya . Aku melepas ciuman ku dilehernya dan menatapnya .

"Bolehkah?" tanyaku padanya yang masih mengatur nafas dengan muka memerah dan mata sayu, membuat nya terlihat semakin menggoda .

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah . Aku membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan mulai menyerangnya ...

-Siwon POV end-

...

"Kau cantik Kyu !" puji Ryeowook saat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dikaca .

Tubuh langsing milik Kyuhyun dibalut gaun putih bersih . Gaun itu membalut dari dadanya hingga kebawah, sehingga kakinya tak terlihat tertutup oleh gaun itu . Rambut coklat karamelnya yang panjang sepinggang lurus dan bergelombang dibawahnya ditata serapih mungkin dan ditutupi dengat tudung membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti bidadari .

"Jeongmal? Gomawo eonni," Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook .

"Ya .. Kalian berdua, ayo cepat kita berangkat ke gedung nya . Acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ucap Yesung . Mereka berdua mengangguk .

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati, berjalan keluar dan memasuki mobilnya . Dia sengaja memilih naik mobil hanya dengan supirnya . Mungkin dia agak gugup dan ingin diberi waktu sendiri *abaikan -_- . Sedangkan Yesung menaikki mobilnya dengan Ryeowook dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun dengan mobil milik mereka .

Mereka mulai berangkat menuju gedung pernihkahan .

...

-Kyuhyun POV-

Kurasakan detak jantungku yang berdetak cepat . Oh, tuhan .. aku gugup sekali ! .

Hei, ini aku yang merasa pusing atau memang supir nya yang membawanya dengan asal-asalan?

"Ahjussi? Bisa kau membawa mobil dengan benar?" tanya Kyuhyun . Supirnya mengangguk setelah mengucap kata maaf .

Aku menyadarkan tubuhku di jok mobil .

Ah, sebenarnya supir ini mendengarku atau tidak sih? Atau jangan-jangan dia itu tidak bisa menyetir?

"Ahjussi .. Kenapa kau-" ucapanku terputus saat melihat ada sebuah truk melaju ke arah kami saat kami akan berbelok ke arah tikungan .

"Ahjussi ! AWAS !" aku berteriak saat truk itu menghantam tubuh mobil yang kutumpangi . Kurasakan badan mobil yang berputar-putar beberapa kali dan akhirnya berhenti setelah menabrak trotoar dan dapat kudengar suara debuman keras, setelah itu .. semua terasa gelap dan aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi ..

-Kyuhyun POV end-

...

-Siwon POV-

Apa ? Calon pengantinku kecelakaab saaat perjalanannya menuju kesini? Yang benar saja !  
>Aku segera menambah kecepatan mobilku menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh Yesung hyung .<p>

Sesampainya disana, aku langsung berlari masuk dan menuju ruangan tempat Kyuhyun . Aku melihat didepan ruangan itu ada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, Yesung hyung, dan juga Ryeowook yang sedang menangis dipelukan Yesung .

"Appa .. eomma .. Bagaimana bisa .. Kyuhyun .." ucapku terbata .

"Supir yang menyetir sedang dalam keadaan pusing dan sakit, mungkin itu salah satu faktornya .." ucap tuan Cho sambil terus mengelus punggung istrinya yang sesegukan .

CLEK ... Kulihat dokter keluar dari ruangan .

"Dokter ! Bagaimana keadaan adik saya?" tanya Yesung hyung cepat .

"Luka-luka dibadannya tidak cukup serius .. tapi .. Ada banyak pecahan kaca yang masuk keretina matanya, mungkin itu karena dia yang terus membuka matanya saat kejadian berlangsung," jelas dokter .

"Kaca? Ma..masuk ke matanya? Apa mungkin matanya .." aku tak berani meneruskan kata-kataku .

"Ya .. Dia mengalami kebutaan .." ucap dokter dengan ekspresi kecewa .

"A..apa? Buta? Adikku buta? Katakan ini bohong dokter ! Kumohon!" kulihat Yesung hyung yang mulai tak bisa membendung air matanya .

"Maaf .." hanya itu yang bisa dokter katakan .

-Siwon POV end-

...

-Kyuhyun POV-

"Nggh .." aku membuka mataku . Sedikit menahan sakit disekujur tubuhku .

Eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua terasa gelap? Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa .

"Appa? Eomma? Yesung hyung?" panggilku .

"Kyu ! Kau sudah sadar?" kudengar suara eomma dan pelukan hangat dibadanku . Kenapa ini? Ada apa dengan mataku?

-Kyuhyun POV end-

"Eomma .. Kenapa gelap? Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa ..." keluh Kyuhyun . Nyonya Cho tercekat . Dia bingung harus bilang apa pada anaknya .

"Kyu .. kau harus tabah .." kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar suara tuan Cho dan elusan pelan dikepalanya . Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya tidak mengerti .

"Kyu .. Sebenarnya kau .. Kau .. Kau buta sekarang ..." ucap tuan Cho pelan yang lebih bisa disebut sebagai bisikan .Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya .

"A..apa? Bu..buta? I..ini tidak mungkin kan .. Eomma ..Kumohon katakan kalau ini semua tidak benar," tangan Kyuhyun mencari-cari tangan eommanya .

"Kau harus terima nak, ini takdirmu .." nyonya Cho menangis sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat .

"Ini tidak mungkin !" Kyuhyun menangis . "Bagaimana pernikahanku? Hiks .. Kuyakin Siwon oppa tidak akan menerimaku dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini!" jerit Kyuhyun dalam isakkannya .

"Aku tetap akan menikahimu Kyu..." Siwon berjalan mendekatiku Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya .

"Oppa? Kau gila? Aku buta sekarang kau lihat? Bagaimana kau bisa menikahiku? Aku sekarang hanya perempuan buta yang tak bisa apa- apa !" Kyuhyun terisak dan menepis tangan Siwon .

"Tapi aku mencintaimu .. Apa itu salah? Hanya kau Kyu ... Hanya kau yang kucintai .. Sungguh .. menikahlah denganku .. Kumohon .." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun . Kyuhyun semakin terisak . "Hiks .. oppa .."

...

"Kau, Choi Siwon .. Apa kau bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan suka, duka maupun susah sampai akhir khayat yang memisahkan kalian? " tanya pendeta pada Siwon .

"Ya, saya bersedia .." jawab Siwon tegas dan mantap .

"Dan kau, Cho Kyuhyun .. Apa kau bersedia menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan suka, duka maupun susah sampai akhir khayat yang memisahkan kalian?" kini pendeta giliran bertanya pada Kyuhyun .

"Ya ..Saya bersedia ..." jawab Kyuhyun .

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri dihadapan tuhan . Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing,"

Siwon membuka tudung penutup Kyuhyun . Dapat dilihatnya mata coklat karamel yang dulu selalu bersinar kini meredup dan terlihat sendu dikarenakan kehilangan penglihatannya .

"Saranghae .." Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun sebentar .

"Nado saranghae oppa .. Terima kasih telah menerimaku .. Walaupun dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini," Kyuhyun tersenyum manis dan menatap Siwon walaupun sebenarnya yang ia lihat hanyalah cahaya gelap .

"Ne, nan jeongmal saranghae .. Nae Cho Kyuhyun .. Nae yeobo nae yeoja .." Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya .

~ FIN ~

Kyaaa~~ Author bikin ff gaje XDD . ini ide muncul tiba-tiba, daripada ilang mending author bikin ff . hehe, aneh ya? Aneh ? maklum Author ngerjainnya di sela-sela kesempatan yg ada *? Dengan buru-buru .

Mind for Review? Gomawo \(^o^)/


End file.
